There's A Demon in My Boyfriend's Body
by GodWeMissBeingEvil
Summary: Anya and Spike switch bodies. Complete
1. Chapter 1

There's A Demon in My Boyfriend's Body 

((Author's Notes: Okay, here's a crazy idea the two of us had while chatting online.  This story was written when we were both bored and hyper (bad combination)!  So beware.  Also, the vampire/demon Kayla (Spike's "sister") and Cherry the vengeance demon (Anya's sister) are in it, so you know.))

Disclaimer: Joss made it all up in his head.

            Buffy Summers got up from the dinner table and sighed.  "I guess it's time for me to go out and patrol again, isn't it?"  She groaned as her Watcher gave her a look.  "What?  I didn't say I _wasn't going!  I just wanted to know if I really, really had to!"  She rolled her eyes.  "I know, I know.  Sacred duty, blah, blah."  She picked up her weapons bag and turned to the Scoobies.  "Alright, good luck with the research on our new big baddies.  I'll be back soon."_

            Kayla and Cherry sat in the Bronze together, bored as hell.  The young vampire looked around the room, searching for a bite to eat.  She was distracted by a faint metallic noise.  She looked beside her to see Cherry playing with a small, metal box-like things with a big button on top.  "What are you doing Cherry?"  She raised a thin brow at the demon.

            "I dunno.  Some weird demon gave me this thing and I wonder what it does…"  She stared at it some more.  "But it can do something.  I'm sure of that."  Suddenly, she squealed with delight.  "Ooh!  Can I push it?"

            Kayla frowned.  "Well…no!"

            "Why the hell not?"  Cherry frowned, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.  "It looks like fun!"

            The vampire rolled her eyes.  "Who really cares?  God only knows what it will do!  What if it, like, has a garlic bomb or something in it?!"

            "You're so paranoid!  It could be a weapon though!  Nah…couldn't be."  She looked deflated for the moment, before her eyes lit up once more.  "It could be a cherry popsicle maker!"  She bounced with excietment then frowned again.  "Maybe not…"  She sighed.  "Well, I'll never figure it out like this!  I'll just have to push the button."

            Kayla snatched it away.  "No, no button for Cherry!"  She then stood.  "C'mon, let's blow this scene, it's getting boring."

            Cherry sighed, defeated for the moment and followed Kayla out the door and down the street.

            Buffy jumped about three feet into the air when a stick cracked behind her.  "Got you spooked there, luv?"  It was Spike…as usual.

            "No!  I just…Well, yea, kinda.  But between you and me, it didn't happen!"  She folded her arms over her chest.  "What are you doing out here?"

            "Well, I figured Little Miss Blondie could use some help on her nightly patrol."  He frowned.  "And there was nothing good on the bloody television."

            Buffy sighed.  "There's nothing here worth fighting."  She looked at Spike.  "Can we go home now?"

            He smirked.  "Is that an invitation, luv?"  He raised his eyebrows.

            The Slayer rolled her eyes.  "Don't call me that.  Let's just go before some bad thing comes and decides to ruin the rest of my evening…night…uh…never mind.  Let's just go."  The two of them turned and headed towards 1630 Revello Drive.

            Cherry and Kayla walked down Revello Drive chattering about their latest victims when they passed the Summers' residence and also happened to see Spike and Buffy on the porch.

            "Well, well, well.  If it isn't Buffy the Vampire _Layer!" Cherry laughed before taking a bite out of her cherry popsicle._

            "No, no, no, Cherry, you got it wrong!  It's Spike the Vampire Slayer _Layer!"  The two girls broke into fits of giggles as both Slayer and Souled Vampire headed towards them._

            "You wanna make something out of it, ya little pint sized brat?" Spike glared a his "sister".  He cracked his knuckles as a threat.

            "No, not really.  I don't much feel like killing you and your little "luv" tonight.  Maybe some other time?"  Kayla snickered and grinned at her "older brother."

            "Ugh!" cherry yelled.  "I dropped my popsicle!  This is SO unfair!"  She sighed and glanced down at her poor, fallen dessert.  "I can't believe-HEY!"  She saw her little, metal box in the pocket of Kayla's coat.  "That's MY little box thing-a-ma-jigger!  Give it back!"  She lunged at the vampire-demon.

            Spike and Buffy stared at the two fighting girls.  How weird were they?  One minute, they were threatening to kill both Slayer and Vampire, the next, they were fighting over a box!

            "What's going on?" Xander called from the porch.  In the struggle Xander, Willow, Giles, Anya, and the rest of them had come out on the porch to see what all the racket was.

            Anya looked over and saw her little sister.  "Oh crap!"

            Giles took off his glasses.  (And guess what!)  He cleaned them.

            Kayla and Cherry tumbled to the ground, each trying to get the box thing-a-ma-jigger first.  Unfortunately, both girls tumbled right on top of the box and it was crushed.

            Suddenly a bright light appeared around both Anya and Spike before the two of them crashed to the ground.

            "Well, this should be entertaining for a while.  I mean, this is gonna be so funny!"  Cherry laughed and stood.  "I can't wait!"  She offered a hand to Kayla.  "C'mon, Kayla, let's go!"  Before anyone could say another word, the two of them had fled.

            Spike woke up and shook his head, only to have long, blonde hair fall into his face.  _What the bloody hell?_  He then realized that someone was holding his hand.  He looked over and wanted to scream.  "XANDER?!"  He sat up straight in bed.  "Bloody hell!  Get off my arm, you whelp!"

            Xander looked taken aback.  "What's wrong, Ahn?  Did I do something wrong?  Oh, yea, and why are you talking like Spike?"

            Anya yawned and sat up, only to find Buffy sitting next to her.  She blinked and smiled, wondering where Xander was.  Suddenly, without warning, Buffy leaned forwards and kissed her full on the lips.  "Oh Spike, you had me so worried!"

            "Buffy, I, uh, I hate to break it to you, but I don't feel that way about you.  I don't exactly flow that way."  She felt rather uncomfortable.

            "Are you trying to tell me you're gay?!"  Buffy jumped back.  "I-I mean, are you like…cheating on me?"

            "What are you talking about?  I love Xander!"

Buffy's eyes grew about three times their normal size.

"Spike, are you feeling okay?"  Buffy placed a hesitant hand on her arm.  Anya looked down, confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  Spike backed away from Xander.  "I'm not your bloody bitch!  She's probably on the other side of the house, complaining about something or the other!"  He left the room and headed into the hallway.  He stopped by a mirror, shocked at what he saw.  Looking back at him was…ANYA?!

Anya ran away from Buffy and into the bathroom to hide.  She glanced at the mirror, only to find she had no reflection.  She touched her neck.  No wound, so she hadn't been bitten.  What was going on?  She waved her hand in front of the glass and realized that her hand was larger, rougher, and had chipped, black polish on the nails.  She looked down at herself and realized she was dressed in a long, black coat and was at least six inches taller than usual.  She checked out the rest of her clothing.  The only person she knew that owned such an outfit was…SPIKE?!


	2. Chapter 2

            Buffy was seated in the living room of her house, next to Willow and Xander.  She was still very confused about how Spike was acting earlier.  Beside her, Xander looked just as confused.

            Giles came in with a fat book of demons and sat down beside Kennedy.  He started looking through the demon book and tuned out to what everyone else was saying.

            "Hey Xander," Buffy asked, looking into her best friend's eyes.  "Is it just me or does Spike seem a little…odd to you?"  Buffy looked Xander up and down.  She leaned in closer to him.  "He said he loved you."  Xander looked hurt from the tone of voice Buffy used.  "I mean, not that you're not loveable, I mean, it's just…"  Buffy left that thought unfinished.

            Xander didn't seem to notice.  "Yea, it's weird.  I mean, after she fell, I helped into the house and then she started acting all like Spike."

            With that, Spike and Anya's bodies came into the room, yelling at eachother.

            "What are *you* doing in *my* body?" Anya yelled at Spike.

            Spike folded his hands across his chest.  He then realized that he-being trapped in Anya's body- had something there. He looked up and down a couple more times.  He placed his hands over his chest to make sure that this was really happening.

            Willow started over at Anya's body, not realizing that it wasn't Anya in there.  "Yes, Anya, you *have* breasts, just like the rest of us."  Xander raised an eyebrow at her.  "I mean, female us.  Y'know girls?  Oh goddess."

            Anya placed her hands on her hips, finding a lighter stuck in her pocket.  "Gross," she said under her breath.  She walked over to Spike.  "Get out of my body!" she said, in a harsh whisper so no one else would here her.

            "Me?!" Spike whispered back.  "I didn't do a thing!"  He sighed.  "It was *your* bloody sister if my memory serves me correct."

            "Oh, so this is *my* fault now?" Anya yelled.  "I didn't do a thing!  It was *your* sister too, ya know!  So get her to undo it fast!"  Anya started pouting and whining, as usual.  "Xander can't ask me to marry him if I look like YOU!"

            That caught Buffy's attention.  She looked up from the book Giles had insisted on showing her.  "SPIKE!" she yelled at the vampire as she stood up.  "Xander is not going to ask you to marry him!  He's going to marry Anya, if he can ever remember to ask her!"  She picked up the book that had fallen off of her lap when she stood up.  She sat down and began muttering under her breath.  "As long as they loose those radioactive bridesmaids dresses, I don't care!"

            "I'm Anya!" Anya yelled as loud as an ex-demon in a vampire's body possibly could without causing the entire city to go deaf.

            "Spike?" Willow asked.  "Have you been at the Hellmouth recently?  We told you going down there would do crazy things to your mind."  Willow moved over next to Kennedy and sat down.

            "I'm Spike!" Spike said.  He grabbed the lighter out of Anya's hands and began playing with it.

            Xander had that same look on his face as he had earlier.  Buffy noticed this and shot him a 'Don't look at me. She's not *my* girlfriend' look.  Xander shrugged and stood next to Spike, still thinking it was Anya.  He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to guide her to the couch.

            "Get your bloody hand off of me!" Spike yelled, shoving Xander's arm off of his shoulder.

            "Ahn, seriously, what did I do?"  He looked over at Giles.  "G-man, explain this to me!"

            Giles looked up and took his glasses off again.  As he began cleaning them, he said to Xander, "First off, don't ever call me that.  Second off, I don't know.  And thirdly, don't call me that!"  Giles placed his glasses back on his head.

            "But something's going on here!" Xander said.  "And I wanna know what it is!"

            Cherry peeked her head into the window at Buffy's house.  She took another lick of her cherry popsicle and laughed.  "We did good," she commented, turning her head so she was looking to her left.

            "Yea," Kayla said, falling down from the window laughing hysterically.  "Let's go," she added, standing up.  "This'll get better later."

            Cherry threw her popsicle stick down on the ground.  "Ok."  The two of them headed back to the Bronze.

            Spike pulled Buffy out into the hallway.  "Who am I?" he asked, placing his hands on Buffy's arms, making it impossible for her to move.

            "Anya, are you feeling ok?"  Buffy started squirming around until she found a way to break free.  She shoved Spike/Anya's arm out of her face and placed her hand on Anya's forehead.  She looked into his eyes.  "I think you hit your head a little harder than we thought.  Now you go into the bathroom, get a drink of water, and I'll get Xander to take you to a doctor, ok?"

            Spike shoved Buffy's hand off his forehead.  "Buffy!  It's me!"

            Buffy looked into Spike's eyes.  "Somehow I doubt that."

            Spike grabbed Buffy by the arms and held her up against the bathroom door.  "Ok, ok, stuff only you and I would know.  Let's see, well, there was that time in the bathroom.  Night before Tara was shot…y'know."

            Buffy glanced up at Spike.  "That's kinda common knowledge now.  I mean, Xander and Dawn knew.  And Xander probably told Anya-you!"  Buffy corrected herself.  "How did I stop you?" she asked.

            Spike sighed.  "Well there's the bloody million dollar question."  He released his grip on Buffy.  "You threw me across the room.  And then you told me to get out, and I did.  I went down to bloody Africa to get my soul!"

            Buffy sighed.  "Ok, ok.  You win.  You're Spike," she said with a sigh.  She headed back into the living room with Spike right behind her.

            "Ah, Buffy," Giles greeted her.  "We have a bit of a problem."

            Anya looked over at Giles.  "A little problem!  More like a big one!"

            Giles sighed. "Anya, calm down!"  He looked at Buffy.

            "Yea," Buffy added.  "I kinda have to agree with her!  Giles, how can you be so calm?"  Buffy took a deep breath before yelling.  "There's a demon in my boyfriend's body!" she yelled.

            Anya raised her hand.  "The preferred term is ex-demon," she said in a quiet voice.

            Buffy glared at Anya.  "Shut-up!"  She turned to Giles.  "Any idea what's causing this?"

            Xander looked back and forth between Anya and Spike's bodies.  "So, lemme get this straight.  That," he pointed to Spike's body, "is my girlfriend?  And that," he pointed to Anya's body, "is Captain Peroxide?"

            Buffy patted Xander on the head.  "Good boy," she said, handing Xander a cookie.

            "Hey!  I was just double checking!"  Xander shoved the cookie into his mouth anyway.

            Anya folded her hands across her chest and spoke in a whiney voice.  "We have a problem here!"

            "Yea," Spike said.  "By the way, does anyone have a cig?"

            "NO!" Anya yelled.  "You can't smoke.  You'll have me die a horrible death.  And if that happens, I will haunt you for eternity!"

            "Oh, I'm so frightened.  Hold me," Spike teased.

            Anya moved closer to Xander.  "Make him stop!" she said, resting her head on Xander's shoulder.

            Xander felt uncomfortable.  "Spike, I mean Anya, don't do that!"

            At the Bronze, nothing much was happening.  Kayla and Cherry sat at a table, laughing about how funny the whole situation was.

            Cherry took another sip of her cherry smoothie.  "I love the Bronze!" she said, smiling.  "And Oz!"  Cherry smiled.

            "Well, I love Angelus!" Kayla said.

            Cherry listened to the band playing.  "This is boring!  Dingoes are much better!"  Before she could get started on how Dingoes Ate My Baby was the best band ever, she saw some random demon staring at her.

            "What?" she yelled at him.  "Is it my breath or something?  I mean, seriously!"  The demon wasn't moving.  Cherry walked over and grabbed him by the neck.  She began yelling at him.  "I'll have you know that my sister named me Cherry!  It wasn't my fault.  My parents were dead and she wasn't even paying attention to her boyfriend who wanted to know what to call me.   So she named me Cherry!  The fruit cherry was named for me!  Not the other way around!"  Cherry began punching the demon in the face.  "Get the picture?"

            The demon looked confused and scared.  "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to dance with me."

            "Oh," Cherry said, putting the demon down.  "My bad."

            Kayla frowned at Cherry.  "Cherry, you are so dumb," she said, turning to some random guy.  "He looks tasty, let's go."

            "Any idea how to fix it, Giles?" Buffy asked for the tenth time that night.  Giles shook his head.

            "Well, we better fix it soon before-" Xander began.

            Anya and Spike cut him off.  "Bloody hell!" they both said.


	3. Chapter 3

            Spike's body looked at Anya's body.  She was wearing the worst outfit possible, all black guy-ish clothes that would look much better on Spike's body.  Not that Anya inside that body would ever wear such a thing, but hey.   And to make things worse, inside Anya's body's mouth was a cigarette.  And it was lit.

            Anya's body looked digusted at what was right in front of her eyes.  Anya, inside Spike's body, had on a pink sundress.  On the feet were sandals making the body seem at least five inches taller than usual.  And Spike's body sat down and began painting his toenails.

            "Bloody hell!" Anya's body repeated.  "What are you doing?"

Spike's body sighed.  "If I'm going to be stuck in this body, then I might as well look pretty."

Xander sighed, trying to work up the nerve to pat Spike's body on the arm and tell the girl he loved inside that it would all work out.  "Anya, that just makes you look gay," he said finally.

"HEY!" Willow yelled, immediately echoed by Kennedy.  The two of them glared at Xander.

"N-not that there's anything wrong with that," Xander finished lamely.

Giles walked back into the room.  He took off his glasses, cleaned them, and took a closer look at what he was seeing.

"It's true, Giles," Buffy said.  "Get over it."

"Yes, yes I see that," Giles said.  "You two both know that you look absoleutly ridiculous dressed like that."

Andrew came running into the living room as well, holding an empty bag of Doritos.  "Mr. Giles, Dawn ate the last of the Doritos, even though I had specifically called dibs on them."  He took a note out from inside the bag.  "See, see, it says 'Andrew's Doritos. Please do not eat.'"

Andrew stopped, realizing that Giles was not paying attention to him.  "What?" he asked.  He looked over at Spike's body and Anya's body.  He started cracking up.  "What happened?" he asked.  "Did they loose a bet about what happened on the six-hundreth episode of _Doctor Who?"_

Anya's body glared at Andrew.  "Don't be a stupid git."

"You've never had the tiniest bit of sex, have you?" Spike's body asked.  "Annoying virgin!"

Andrew started laughing even harder.  "Boy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you switched bodies or something."

All eyes in the room looked at Andrew.  "You didn't know?" asked Buffy.

"Know what?" Andrew asked back.

"That *is* what happened," Buffy answered.  She turned to Giles.  "Still no idea about what caused it?"

Spike's body opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something.

"Something *besides* bunnies?" Buffy corrected herself.

Giles shook his head.  "Sorry."

Cherry stood over the table at her place, pouring something red into her glass of milk.  After being satisfied with the amount she put it, she placed the red thing back in the fridge.

Kayla looked over at the vengeance demon.  "What is that?  Blood?"

Cherry frowned.  "Gross!  It's cherry syrup!" she said happily, as she began stirring the milk and syrup.

Kayla rolled her eyes.  "You are such a dork!" she said.

"So?" Cherry asked.  "It was *my* little box thing-a-ma-jigger that caused all this!"  She took the spoon out of the glass and licked it happily.

"Yea, uh huh, sure.  Man, I'm getting hungry," Kayla said quietly.  She turned the page of her magazine and again said, "Geez!  I'm starving!"

"Is it a food magazine?" Cherry asked.  She began to get excited.  "Are there cherries in there?"

"Well, it is a food magazine, but not in the sense that you'd think of it."  She held up the magazine with hot guys in it.

"Ugh!  Kayla!" she yelled.  "That's disgusting!"

"You'd think so!  'Cause you're all alive and not drinking of the blood and stuff," Kayla told her.  "Let's go spy on them again."

"OK!" Cherry agreed, grabbing her cherry milk.

"Take the bloody nail polish off now!" Anya's body yelled at Spike's body.  "I look like a buggering poof!"  Anya's body folded her arms across her chest again, but immediately moved her hands deciding it was too weird.

"No!  I like it; it looks pretty," Spike's body said, sticking his hand out in front of his face, admiring the work he had done.  He turned to Anya's body.  "You take that cigarette out of your mouth!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well, do it anyway!" Spike's body whined.  "Xander, make him take it out!" he added, wrapping his arm around Xander's shoulder.

Andrew stood by the window next to Dawn, playing with a stapler and accidently shot one in Spike's body's face.

"Hey you little poof, that's my face you just damaged!" Anya's body yelled.

"Uh, techincally, that's not your face anymore," Andrew pointed out.

"So, what do you think is happening now?" Kayla whispered to Cherry, who had just finished her cherry milk.

"Dunno, why don't you stand up and look?"  She looked down at the empty glass and sighed.

Kayla stood on tiptoe and peeked into the window after taking another drink out of the person she just killed.  She saw her brother's body painting his nails and wearing a dress and choked, spitting blood all over the window.

Dawn looked at the window and saw the blood.  She screamed, jumping into Andrew's arms, causing him to scream and fall over.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.  "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked over at the fallen boy and girl.

"The-there's blood on the window," Dawn said, pointing at the window.  "It just flew there out of nowhere!"

Buffy walked over to the window and peeked outside the window, only to see Cherry and Kayla under it, hiding and giggling.  Buffy walked outside, motioning for Kennedy to follow.

"Having fun?" Buffy asked.

Kayla looked up.  "I am now."  She vamped out and tried to fight Buffy.  Kennedy held a crossbow to Kayla's back and the vampire froze.  "Oh, great.  Slayer Jr. to the rescue.  But y'know, if you kill me, your boyfriend's never getting back to normal," she said tauntingly.

"You did this?" Buffy asked.

Both Kayla and Cherry's jaws dropped.  "I thought this was common knowledge," Kayla pointed out.  "I mean, come on.  I mean, ugh, never mind.  It must be the fact that you're a blonde American Slayer."

"HEY!" Cherry yelled.  "I may not be American or-or a Slayer, but I'm blonde and that's not very nice."

"Hello!  Vampire! Evil.  Errr!  Not nice.  When do I say caring things?" Kayla asked, slapping her forehead.  "I'm surronded by idiots."

"Hey!" Kennedy said, poking Kayla in the back with her crossbow.  "I am not an idiot, you maggot!"

"First of all, a maggot's a bug and I am not.  Though I do share certain qualities with a leech and a mosquito- anyway.  Secondly, yea, you are an idiot.  A gay idiot!  And thirdly, this is a very expensive shirt.  Not that I paid anything for it, but I like it just the same, so don't ruin it."

Cherry laughed.  "Wait, what's a leech again?"

Buffy coughed loudly saying the word 'Harmony' while doing so.

Kennedy jammed the crossbow into Kayla's back again.  "Ok then, you're a leech!  And there's nothing wrong with being gay.  And your shirt is horrible!  It shows too much cleavage."

Kayla looked down.  "No it doesn't!"  She turned to Cherry.  "Does it?"

"Alright, alright, alright, alright," Buffy sighed.  "Kennedy, help me get these two into the house.  We have some talking to do."


	4. Chapter 4

            "Alright," Kennedy said, shining a light in Kayla's face.  "Spill."

            Kayla sighed.  "Get the light out of my eyes.  And why would I help you?  I hate all of you and there's no personal gain here.  Does that make sense to anyone in this room?"

            Kennedy turned the light off walking away.  "Alright, someone try the demon.  Maybe she'll talk."

            "Alright Cherry, tell us," Buffy said in a no-nonsense voice.  "What did you do to Spike?"

            Cherry frowned.  "Why the hell would I tell you and all that junk Kayla said about personal gain and…"  She began to follow a fly around the room with her eyes.

            Buffy turned around.  "Andrew, bring in the secret weapon."  Andrew walked into the room and handed Buffy the "secret weapon".

            "Alright Cherry," Buffy said tauntingly.  "If you tell us what you did, we'll give you…this."  She began to wave a cherry popsicle in front of her face, just out of her reach.

            "OK!  I'll tell you!" Cherry said.  "Ok, so, there was this demon named, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," Cherry paused, "I don't remember.  But he gave me this box thing-a-ma-jigger.  And then me and Kayla were at the, the, oh yea, the Bronze.  And I was all like 'I wanna press the button' and Kayla was all like, well, she said I couldn't."

            "CHERRY!" Kayla yelled from across the room.  "What are you doing?!  Why are you helping them?  They're the en-e-my.  Y'know, the people we hate?"

            "But, but, but, you said that if there was a personal gain…and I have personally gained a popsicle…a _cherry_ popsicle."

            "You're telling them our plan…for a…_popsicle_?!  And I thought Fyaral demons were slow."

            "Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, you were saying Cherry?"  Buffy asked patiently, glaring at Kayla.  The vampire returned the glare with just as much hatred as Cherry went on.

            "Uh…oh yea!  So then we, um, um, um…Oh yea!  We ran into Buffy the Vampire Lay- I mean you and uh Kayla had my box-a-ma-jigger and I wanted it back so we fought…HEY!"  She looked at Kayla.  "That's not nice!"  She then looked back to the Slayer.  "Anyway, then we broke it and then they glowed and can I have my popsicle now?"

            "You can have your popsicle in a minute," Willow said over a pile of books.  "But first can you tell us what it looked like?"

            Cherry raised her eyebrows.  "Uh, ok if you want me to.  It's long and frozen and red and yummy and-"

            "They mean the box, you twit!" Kayla yelled.  "And I'm hungry, can I have someone to eat."

            Everyone ignored Kayla and waited for Cherry to describe the box.

            "Right, ok, it was box-y , and shiny, and it had a big button and there was a funny looking drawing on it," Cherry explained looking at her popsicle with hungry eyes.  "I don't remember what the drawing looked like.  But I'm sure it can't be much better than Anya's face."

            Kayla rolled her eyes.  "Well, it looks like you two are gonna be stuck that way forever 'cause there's only one other person in the whole world who knows what the seal was and I'm not telling."  Kayla suddenly screamed.  "Who left that in here?" she asked, frantically trying to get away from the chicken that appeared at her feet and was now trying to hop into her lap.  "Ok, ok, ok.  I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, just get it off my lap."

            Buffy smirked.  "Willow will remove the chicken she summoned there as soon as you tell us what we need to know.  So the sooner you spill the sooner the chicken goes."

            Kayla swallowed.  "Ok.  The demon's name was Hago.  He was a Harjilop demon.  The box's symbol was two interlocked triangles inside of a circle.  I don't know any more about it now get it off!"

Giles frowned. "I've heard of those kind of demons before. They're almost like Vengance Demons, only, they don't help wronged parties seek vengance, they help other demons hurt those they hate most." He took off his glasses and cleaned them. "I wonder…" He picked up a book and began to look through it.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, standing on tip toe, trying to see what was in the book. "Is that a good 'I wonder' or a bad 'I wonder'?"

"Shhh!" Giles waved a hand at Buffy, motioning for her to go away. "Ah-ha!" He shut the book. "The box that Hago gave you is from Egypt. It's triggered by negative energy- the negative feelings Cherry and Kayla had about their siblings must have done it." He placed his glasses on his face. 

"Can it be fixed?!" Both Anya and Spike yelled at once. They had finally gotten Anya in Spike's body to change out of the sundress and back into more Spike-ish clothing and remove the nail polish. They has also persueded Spike in Anya's body to get into jeans and a more feminine shirt. 

"Yes, yes. It can be fixed- hold on." Giles began to look in the book again. "The curse left by the Harjilop's box can be reversed if the party which triggered the curse- Oh no." 

"What?!" Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats, save for Kayla, who was still trying to get away from the chicken.

Giles sighed. "Well, it seems that this box is actually a 'soul stealer'. It literally sucks the soul out of whoever the energy is directed at. In this case, both Kayla and Cherry triggered it, and Anya and Spike should really be souless…things, but instead, since there were two parties involved, their souls simply switched bodies." Giles began to walk upstairs, motioning for everyone to follow.

"Can it be reversed?" Buffy asked, looking very concerned. She shut the door after everyone was out of the basement, not bothering to leave a light on for Kalya and Cherry. 

"Yes, yes it can. All Kayla and Cherry have to do is apologize." He sat back in a chair, shutting the book.

"Yeah, right like they'd ever- Hey! I have an idea!" Buffy yelled excitedly.

"Where's my popsicle?" Cherry whined.  "I want my popsicle and I want it now!  I told them what they needed to know."

"Who cares about your damn popsicle?  This chicken's still on me!" Kayla screamed.  "Get back you evil spawn of Satan!  Get back!"

Buffy walked down the stairs, a hidden tape recorder in her pocket.  She walked over to Cherry and spoke very quietly so only the demon could hear.  At the same time, Kennedy had approached Kayla, also holding a hidden tape recorder.

"Cherry, I want you to do something for me," Buffy said, handing the demon her popsicle.  "I want you to apologize.  Just say 'I'm sorry'."

"To who and why?" Cherry asked, happily licking her popsicle.

"To your sister because you cursed her.  So just say it, come on Cherry."

"I will not say I'm sorry to her.  Why the hell would I wanna do that?" Cherry asked.  She looked at her popsicle.  "Got any more of these?"

"No, I'm sorry," Buffy said.  She stood up.  "You know what, it's none of my business."  Buffy headed back up the sttairs with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kayla," Kennedy said, walking over to the vampire and taking the chicken off her lap.  "Shoo!" she said, kicking the chicken.  "I want you to do something.  Will you do it?"

"Depends.  Probably no, but say it anyway," Kayla answered, relived that the chicken was gone.

"I want you to apologize to Spike.  'Cause, y'know, you did curse him."

"Um, why would I say I'm sorry to my brother?  He's a, he's a…a vampire slayer layer!"

Kennedy stood.  "Y'know, you're right.  Why would you do that?  I was all wrong to think you'd be a good sister.  Whatever."  She got up and left.

"Did ya get it?" Willow asked.  Buffy and Kennedy handing her their tape recorders was enough of an answer for her.

Willow sat down with the tape recorders and the rest of the materials needed for the reversal spell.  "Oh goddess, hear my call.  Reverse the wrongs done to this pair once and for all.  Here the regrets of those who cursed…" she played clips of both tape recorders of the vampire and demon saying 'I'm sorry' and resumed the spell.  "so, um, switch them back already."  Willow paused.  "Uh, please."

Suddenly both Spike and Anya glowed with the same brilliant light and collapsed.

Spike sat up and rubbed his head, suddenly realizing he was in his own body again.  "I'm me again!  I'm me, I'm me, I'm me!"

Anya responded to her discovery by jumping into Xander's arms and kissing him.

Suddenly the basement door opened with a bang.  "Did ya really think you could hold me with a bunch of rope?"  She realized something.  "Aw, dammit, you fixed them, didn't ya?  Oh well.  A happy day is short lived.  I am so going to…"  She was interrupted by a loud squacking sound.  The chicken had followed her upstairs.  Without another word, Kayla ran out the back door as fast as she could, despite the approaching sunrise.

"Kayla, did ya kill them?"  Cherry walked through the basement door, finishing her popsicle.  She looked around.  "Uh, where's Kayla?"  Everyone pointed to the back door.  "Right then."  In the blink of an eye, Cherry was gone.

The chicken stood on the floor and squacked loudly.  Spike looked around.  "Fried chicken anyone?"


End file.
